iMeet Stella
by Wildheart19
Summary: When Stella stays in Seattle for the summer Freddie goes from crushing on carly to her cousin Stella or will Stella play cupid and get creddie? Read and find out
1. stell comes 2 town

**hey im new to fanfic this is mi 1st story hope u enjoy it PLZ R&R**

* * *

**carly pov**

"Hey Spencer guess who just txted me"!Carly said."i dunno who"?"Our cuz from New York,Stella"! Spencer stooped working in his latest sculputure & looked at Carly with a no way stare."Omg,really"."Yea shes staying for the whole summer". "Ummmmm but theres a little provlem, we dont hav extra room". "what do u mean Spence we hav plenty of room". "I mean i think she'll hav to sleep in the living room". "O god ummm Spencer dont u hav that that littke pull out couch in the storage room"? "Yea". "So get it And we can set it up in my room then our problem iz solved, now lets get to the airport".

* * *

**stella pov**

"Stellla ur flight leaves in an hour hurry". "K MOM I HEARD U THE 1ST TIME UGH".Stella stumbled down the stairs in her fav outfit:a white t-shirt,jean skirt& short sleeve hoodie on had her ipod on listening to Green day-Wake me up when September ends. "Do u hav everthing u need like...""Yes mom can we go before i miss the plane"!"OK dear, but do Carly & Spencer know ur coming"?"Yes mom i txted Carly & she replied kk c u soon" "Alrite Stella lets go" They got in the car & drive off to the airport where stella finally said goodbye to her mom and borded the airplane. She pulled her ipod back out and turned it on to blvd of broken dreams once they took off she knew she be happy to c her cuzes again!

* * *

**k i know that was short but the next chapter will be just a little longer than this 1 btw im going on vacation in a few days so i probally won't update till lik nxt week maybe but if want 2 ill update tommorow! PLZ R&R :}**


	2. mysterysos

**HEY SORY IT TOOK ME LONG TO UPDATE I WAZ KINDA BUSY LAST WEEK BUT HERE IZ THE NEXT CHAPTER PLZ R&R & I LUV TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO IHeartCreddie THNX 4 THE REVIEWS! BTW I HAV A NEW STORY COMING UP 4 ANY TWILIGHT FANS WHO THINKS NESSIE SHOULD END UP WITH ALEC IT WILL BE CALLED mi luv story,mi happy ending PLZ CHECK IT OUT THNX =D**

* * *

**CARLY POV**

Great Stella's back for a whole summer. "Hey Carly you think i could be part of Icarly while i'm here."Stella asked. " Well yea i would luv u to but 1st i hav check with Freddie & Sam." " K thats kool." They reached the loft & when Spencer opend the door to find Sam eating left over turkey from the nite before. Suprised not." hey sam wat up guess who just came off a plane from nyc to Seattle." Carly said. Sam's eyes widened when she saw" STELLA OMG HEY ITS BEEN LIK YRS SINCE I LAST SAW U." " Hey Sam nice to c u 2 wat have u been up 2 other than juvy". "Oh nothing just doing Icarly & eating meat, oh & this". Freddie had just walked in & Sam had slaped him across face hard enough that he fell."Ta-da, i beat up Frednub." "Lol kool, he Freddie was up." "Look Sam you just can't...oh heyyyy i know u?" "omg Freddie you are such a numskull." Sam yelled. " of course you know her she's my cousin ..."Carly was cut off by Freddie. "Oh hey Stella long time no see. You look beatiful from the last time i saw you& taller." "Thanx, your voice got deeper lol." "Yea i know." " Come on Stella lets go put yor luggages upstarirs.

* * *

**FREDDIE POV**

When i saw Carly come back with Spencer she had someone come back with her. This girl looked very familiar like i've seen somewhere before. "Mom i'm going over to Carly's be abck later." So i knocked on the door to her apartment but no one ansewered so i decied to let myself was there & was telling this mystery girl something of course i come in at the wrong time cause Sam said "Eating meat& oh& this." _**SMACK**_. She slapped me so hard i fell."Ta-da i beat up Frednub." "Lol kool,hey Freddie was up." This mystery girl said. "Look Sam you just can't...oh hey i know you?" I replied to miss mystery."omg Freddie you are such a numskull." Sam yelled."Of course you know her she's my cousin..." Carly said but i cut her hey Stella long time no see. You look beatiful from the last time i saw you& taller." "Thanx, your voice got deeper lol." "Yea i know." " Come on Stella lets go put yor luggages Stella,Carly,Sam went upstairs & Spencer went back to sculpturing i said in a low voice ao no 1 could hear me "Stella l kinda like you as a friend & your my only hope to get Carly to like me." The other nite i called her to help me but i never thought she was that tall & that beatiful."Hey Freddie wanna help me finish this sculpture." "Yea Spence i'll help."

* * *

**K SO MAYBE I MIGHT GET THE NEXT CHAPTER LATER ON TODAY OR SOMETIME THIS WEEK HOPEFULLY PLZ R&R ITS WAT KEEPS ME WRITING LOL **


	3. the plan starts to unfold

**THNX FOR THE REVIEWS! I'M PLANNING ON MAKING THIS CHAPTER LONGER!.SO REMEBER THE OTHER FANFIC I SAID I WOULD PUT UP SOON WELL THE 1ST CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOMETIME TODAY BUT I NEED SOME HELP I NEED SOME SONG REQUEST I HAVE SOME SONGS ALREADY PLANNED OUT BUT I NEED MORE PLZ PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW! PLZ R&R BTW I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**STELLA POV**

So now all i have to do is play luv docter with carly & freddie. They do make a cute couple. I'm kinda known to be perfect for making the perfect couples, how well idk. First to get my plan together: Find out how Carly feels about Freddie then I'll tell Freddie what she really thinks & if she says she really doesen't like Freddie well i can change that in a day tops. This iz going to be a fun summer lol.

" Hey Stell you brung a laptop?" "Yea why?" "Cause you told me you didn't have one last summer so we couldn't skype" "I have a birthday you know plus thats not mine i bought 2. 1 is mine the other is yours." "Well how do i know which is yours & which is mine?" Carly asked wondering why would she have 2 laptops? "Mines turquoise& yours is a hot pink." Carly will never expect that i'm going to set her up with Freddie with the help of my favorite thing to mess with laptops. You may think Freddie is a computer wizwell so am, i secretly installed a hidden mic & camera. "But wait how can you afford two laptops stell?" "Mine i got for my b-day the other yours i saved up my allowence & it took me a couple months so plz don't crash it lol" "Wow but why" "Carly..." "yes" "JUST ENJOY THE PRESENT" I said in an iratated voice."k pushy' _KNOCK-KNOCK _"It's me freddie" i'll go get it carls,COMIN."

* * *

**FREDDIE POV**

_KNOCK-KNOCK. _I said "It's me freddie" Then i heard stells voice say"COMIN" just the person i wanted to c i needed to now the plan that would get me & carly as a couple since i screwed up last time after i saved her life,why did i listen to sam. The knob turned and stella opened it"hey freddie sup." "Hi stell you got a plan ready yet." "You bet i do but first off the first phase iz to know how carly feels then i'll tell you and if not i got a plan b" "Nice you are really a luv docter." "nah not really i just help people see who they belong with when they don't notice thats all most of the plan you have to pull off lik i heard there iz a end of the year dance at ur skool so y don't you take her." "but she'll only say no to that offer." No she won't watch." "FREDDIE GET BACK IN HERE." "I'M COMING MOM, i got to go pleasse make this work plz." "U know i will."

* * *

**STELLA POV**

"hey carls i got a question for you but don;t take personally k." Okay what did you want to ask me?" I braced myself And took a dep breath and asked "How do you feel about freddie?'

* * *

** KNOW ITS BEEN A MONTH SINCE I LAST UPDATED MY COMPUTER WAS DOWN FOR A WHIE BUT I GOT IT FIXED I'M NOT MAKING ANY PROMISES BUT I'LL TRY TO THE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON PLZ R&R =}**


	4. AN

**A/N: I HATE THESE I MEAN WATS THE WHOLE POINT OF IT GOD BUT ANYWAY I'VE STARED SKOOL SO I WON'T BE ON FANFIC AS MUCH AS I SHOULD BUT I WILL UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN THNX**


	5. another an

A/n: Im so sorry I haven't been on in a while. My computer had a virus and I lost all the files to this story I have no idea what to write now if u guys have any ideas leave them in a review I will not take the credit for the idea at all im not that kind of person again so sorry I haven't updated I will try soon.

- alecplz


	6. confessions?

**Disclaimer: Not me all rights go to Dan, Nickelodeon, and anything else that's Icarly related**

Carly POV

OMG, did Stella just ask me that question! " Whoa Whoa out of all the questions to ask me you ask me that question!" I screamed. " You said you wouldn't take it personally Carls." She said. " No I just said OK it doesn't mean I won't take it personally." Great now I'm practically screaming, at my cousin. " Well I take it you like him," " Oh my lord. What makes you think that Stella." She smiled that devious smile, ok I'm scared. " You look offended. If a person takes something offensive its usually true. So how long have you liked Freddie?" " I don't like Freddie. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go and prepare for the next Icarly. DO NOT FOLLOW ME!" I walked out of the living room and upstairs.

I can not believe she did that to me. I do not nor ever will like Freddie and if I did then something is really wrong with me, I mean really really wrong with me. Freddie will get over this crush thing soon, Stella will drop the subject, and I can live a worry free life. I entered the studio and began to get out the props for the bits we were going to rehearse today. I heard the door open with a greeting from Freddie " Hey Carly" He said. Then I dropped the prop I was holding. That has never happened before I'm not that clumsy. " Oh here Carly let me help you." Freddie said. Normally I would say I got it but I didn't and why does my stomach feel all weird. NO I am not in love with Freddie Benson. I AM NOT. I'm so confused.

* * *

Stella POV

OK that reaction from Carly was enough for me to see that she was a) confused of her feelings for Freddie. or b) I got 0n a really touchy subject . I'm leaning on a. The front door swung open, it was Freddie. " Knock much" I said. " Oh sorry i probably should have knocked."He said. "Your already in here. No point now." " Good point well I'm gonna go upstairs and help with Icarly." "kk" Now where was I, Oh right Carly loves Freddie. I'm gonna post it on Facebook point of that half of Ridgeway sees it then think of all the comments it will get and the poularity of the couple. I'm pretty sure Carly Is gonna kill me but Freddie will be happy.

"What up Stell." Sam came in not knocking that I can expect from Sam not Freddie. "Hey Sam.' So what are doing" She came and plopped herself next to me. " Carly loves Freddie? What she does." She asked. "I'm pretty sure I aked her how she felt about him and she started to act all offended. My friends and I always say if a persin takes something offensive it's usually true." As if on cue soemthing dropped, Carly dropped something obivously since she was the first one up there. Me and Sam exchanged devious looks. " Want to help me make creddie happen." I asked. " Alright this is gonna be fun.' Sam said. " ok after you guys are done with Icarly you and Freddie come see me." " Sam was already up and at the stairs " Ok will do"

* * *

Thanks colourfulbeautiful for the helpful review it has helped me to make a better story. I'll try to post the next cahpter asap. Please review it will make my day.


	7. the last an

**A/n: I really think this story is complete disaster so i'm gonna re do it. Thanks to all who reviewed it and favorited. I'm not sure what th new story will be called, vut watch out for it please.**


End file.
